Love Me or Leave Me Lucaya
by Lucayafriarhart
Summary: Maya and Riley meet a boy on their way to school. What happens when one of them falls in love. Lucaya
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to New York Lucas Friar

* * *

Riley Matthews and Maya Hart were on the subway heading to their first day as 10th graders. Riley still had her long brown hair, she had grown taller almost the tallest in her grade. She still had the same bubbly personality and still always getting Maya out of trouble. Maya still had her long blonde curls that hung down to the small of her back. She was still small but she didn't mind. All the boys would whistle and try to take her on dates but she would just roll her eyes and walk away. She was still sarcastic and edgy always getting into trouble.

"Maya look see that boy sitting over there" Riley giggled pointing to a blonde-brown haired boy sitting three rows away from them Maya looked for a while then saw him.

"Yeah sorta do we know him" Maya rolled her eyes and turned back to Riley

"No but he is cute" Riley giggled with a goofy smile across her face

"Why don't you go talk to him" Maya laughed at her friends face.

"Oh no I'm scared what if I get nervous" Riley turned to look at the boy again.

"Fine I'll go see him first, you know break the ice" Maya hopped up and walked over.

Maya walks towards the boy then stops in-front of him.

"Hi I'm Maya" She said as she swung and sat next to the boy.

"I am Lucas Friar ma'am" The boy spoke with a sweet Texan accent as he flashed a smile at Maya.

"So Cowboy lets make this short and sweet the girl with brown hair over their" Maya pointed at Riley who was pretending not to look at them.

"Yeah" Lucas said looking at her and then turning back to Maya.

"Well she is my best friend and she thinks your cute she will be over here to talk to you she will probably leave after she hears your accent 'long story' but if not you will be nice to her and if your not I will hunt you down and break you" Maya said with an intense but calm voice that kinda intrigued Lucas.

"okay will I see you again" Lucas asks smiling at Maya

"Maybe we will see each-other around" she flashed him a smile and walked over to Riley.

Riley walks over to Lucas.  
"Hi I'm Riley" Riley smiles and sits down next to Lucas.

"Hello I'm Lucas Friar" He smiled at Riley Riley whispers to herself

"Great he has an accent I can't date a guy with an accent"

"Cool Maya didn't scare you did she she has that effect on people" Riley said quickly hoping to get away quickly.

"No not really" Lucas said looking around the subway train.

"Well great chatting I gotta go see you around Lucas" Riley said as she walked quickly away from Lucas back to Maya.

"How did it go Hun" Maya said with a smirk to her friend.


	2. New kids and Convos

New kids and Convos

"Maya why didn't you tell me he had an accent you know I don't like accents" Riley looks at Maya like she is mad but you know shes not

"I didn't want you to make up your mind before you spoke to him" Maya chuckles knowing she is lying

"Ugh okay but I don't like him" Riley rolls her eyes and checks her phone.

"Well okay then this is our stop" Maya and Riley among many other people their age hop off the subway the girls see Farkle Minkus. He still has his goofy haircut but he is a lot taller even taller than Riley.

"Hi Ladies" Farkle approaches the girls putting his arms around them with the girls brushing him off.

"Shh Farkle shut it" Maya shushes Farkle before he can say anything.

"Why whats up Maya" Farkle asks Maya "Oh nothing I was just enjoying you not talking, come on let get to school" Maya laughs and walks out of the subway station.

Maya Riley and Farkle walk into Mr Matthews class. Yes they still have the same teacher as the seventh grade.  
"Maya Riley Farkle welcome back" Mr Matthews says as his daughter and her friends walk in and sit down

"Hi Daddy" Riley takes her seat in the corner

"Haayy" Farkle sits behind Riley

"Sup Cor" Maya sits next to Riley They sit down and then over the loud speaker call.

"Maya Hart please come to the front office Maya Hart please come to the front office"

"What did you do now its the first day" Farkle looks at Maya

" Nothing I don't know Mr M can I..." Maya looks at Mr Matthews

" Go" Cory motions her to leave.

Maya walks into the principals office she looks around him and Lucas sitting there.

"You wanted to see me Alan hey Cowboy" Maya smiles at Lucas he smiles at her

"Yes we have a new student that you seem to know you didn't wreak him yet Maya" Alan (Mr Price) looks at Maya

"No but what dose this have to do with me" Maya leans on the end off his desk.

"Well you don't have many extra circulars so you are gonna show Mr Friar around school and help him settle in" Mr Price stands up opening the door for them.

"Fine lets go" Maya walks out with Lucas.

"Hey Cowboy... Again" Maya walks with him.

"Hey I didn't know you went here" Lucas looks down at the blonde texting Riley.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Maya looks up at him and puts her phone in her pocket.

"Well maybe I could find out" Lucas says smiling at her still

"I'd like that but maybe at lunch but first we need to go see... Hey we have all the same classes" Maya looks at the list of teachers she needs to see for Lucas.

"Cool" Lucas nudges her shoulder.

Maya knocks on Mr Matthews class door her her and Lucas walk in

"Hey Cor this is Lucas he will be in your history and and geography I need you to sign this plus he is new" Maya hands Cory the note he needs to sign

"Nice to meet you Lucas" Cory signs the note and shakes his hand.

"You too Sir" He shakes his hand Maya and him walk out.

"Hey are you on a first name basis with all the teachers"Lucas looks at Maya

"No Alan has seen me enough times #1 Troublemaker and Cor is actually Rileys dad" Maya grabs his armleading him to the other class.

Maya takes him around to all the classes then the lunch bell rings.

"You ready to make some friends Sundance" Maya leads him to the lunch room.

"bring it on trouble maker" Lucas opens the door for her and they walk in. Maya and Lucas walk in all the room is quiet then boys whistle at Maya and try to approach her she just rolls her eyes and walks to a table.

Farkle and Riley sit down across from Maya and Lucas.

"Maya who is the stranger" Farkle looks at Lucas.

"Farkle this is Lucas me and Riles met him on the subway this morning then now I am showing him around" Maya looks at Farkle.

"Why you don't you hate this thing" Riley asks "I don't have enough credits and the whole 7th grade fire alarms"

"What" Lucas looks at Maya.

"Oh Sundance you had to be there to understand but I got in big trouble afterwards" Maya laughed and nudged Lucas in the stomach.

"Yeah almost forgot this is Farkle he in our gym and history class he is manly Riles friend but he is cool"

"Cool hey Farkle"

"Cool but are we still on for the movies tomorrow" Farkle asks

"I'm cool for it Maya" Riley smiles at Maya

"yeah hey Sundance you should come with we are gonna see this movie I've already seen it but it scared me but these two wont listen to me" Maya stares at Riley and Farkle then looks at Lucas with a smile.

"Thanks that sounds fun sure" Maya has a big smile across his face as he says yes.

The bell rings the four of them looked at their schedules.

"I have English now then gym" Farkle noted

"I have English then art but Farkle and I have debate at recess" Riley reminds Farkle he nods.

"Well Lucas we have music now then art" Maya looked at Lucas

The late bell rang telling them they were late to class they all ran to their next class.


	3. Classes and Art Projects

classesand Art Projects

Lucas and Maya get to class late they walk in to the class everyone stops and stares at them

"Miss Hart Mr Friar not a good impression being late on ypur first day" Miss K stares at them then motions them to sit down.

"Sorry Ma'am won't happen again" Lucas apologies and pulls out the seat for Maya.

"okay, class we will be doing singing in partners get into partners" Miss T sits at her desk.

"hey Maya do you wanna partner up" A boy sitting behind her ask.

"Um I already have a partner Lucas" Maya turns around to the boy then grabs Lucas by the arm.

"Okay partner do you have anything in mind" Lucas looks at Maya

"I wrote a song but I just need you to play guitar can you play" Maya asks

"Yeah I can give me the music " Lucas takes the sheet music for the song

"Thanks Cowboy" Maya says as she hands him the paper

"Miss Hart Mr Frair please your up"

"Yes miss" Maya and Lucas walk up to the front of the class Lucas starts playing the guitar then Maya starts singing.

* * *

 _Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul_

 _Better keep my eyes wide open there's so much that I don't know_

 _Just another hotel room never felt so alone_

 _I think about my granddads eyes and they always send me home_

 _I can almost hear him now I gotta make him proud_

* * *

The teacher summons Maya and Lucas to stop to tell them to stop

"Maya Lucas that was amazing" Miss T tells Maya writing something on a piece of paper

"thank you miss" Maya takes her seat

"Yeah Maya you are REALLY good" Mayas cheeks go red and she smiles as Lucas sits next to her.

The bell rings Maya and Lucas go to art.

"Hey Maya I just realized will you be okay without me and Farkle at lunch" Riley runs to Maya and Lucas as they get to the door.

"Yeah I'll be fine I can show Lucas around" Lucas flashes a smile Maya smiles back.

"okay welcome back kids now we are going to start with portraits this time of two people I will pick a name and that person will pick two other names out of this hat and an emotion out of this hat then they will draw those two showing that emotion... Riley Matthews" Miss K pulls Riley's name out Riley picks out two names and an emotion.

"Maya and ugh Lucas with Love Miss how long do we have to do this and how can we present it" Riley asks.

"It can be presented anyway you want and you have all week" Maya Lucas and Riley sit on the floor and decide what to do.

Maya isn't paying much attention she is sitting on the floor drawing in her sketchbook

"Hey Blondie what ya drawing" Lucas takes the book Maya is drawing in. Its a picture of a large tree in the middle of a feild and further in the distance a city.

"Wow Maya this is amazing musician and a artist look two new things I learnt about you" Maya smiles at Lucas.

Riley takes a photo, then the bell rings.

"Thanks I gotta go see you this afternoon Maya" Riley hugs her best friend and runs off.

"Bye okay see ya kiddo" Maya waved to Riley as she ran off.

"hey I'm hungry wanna go to lunch" Lucas looks at Maya.

"Sure Cowboy" Maya runs to the lunchroom and Lucas runs after her.


	4. Kisses and Cory

Kisses and Cory

* * *

Lucas and Maya walk around the school yard and talk.

"So Maya how long have you and Riley been friends" Lucas asks

"Me and Riley have been friends since the first grade" Maya looks at Lucas with a smile

"Wow that's a long time"

"Yeah she has helped me through so much and her family too I don't know what I would do without her" Maya looks at the ground.

"so what did you think about moving here" Maya asks looking back at Lucas

"Um I thought moving here would be a bad thing. Away from home and all, but hey this morning I was on the subway and out of nowhere this gorgeous girl started talking to me telling me her friend thought I was cute. Then I found out we go to the same school and she has been showing me around all day so things have been great so far" Lucas chuckled and smiled at Maya as she started laughing.

"you think I'm gorgeous" Maya asks smiling up to Lucas.

"Yeah"

Maya looked up into Lucas's green eyes. He smiled at her, she bit her lower lip. They then before they knew it were kissing. Maya on her tip toes holding his face with both hands, him with his arms around her waist. They are interrupted by a tap on the shoulder Maya pulls away.

"Cory. Hi I know what this looks like but...  
Maya is cut of by Cory

"Maya... wait till Shawny hears about this" Cory gets out his phone.

"No I'll never live it down" Maya tries to take the phone but Cory is to tall.

"Shawn who's that Maya" Lucas asks

"He is like an uncle to me" Maya still trying to reach the phone.

"Too late he already knows" Cory laughs putting his phone away.

"Ugh, thanks now I am telling Topanga on you" Maya gets out her phone.

"what ya gonna tell her" Cory asks

"Breaking up young love now what do you think she will say 'Mr I've been in love since first grade'" Maya smirks texting Topanga

"You wouldn't Maya no" Cory tries to take the phone but Maya slides it into her pocket

"I already did" Maya laughs

"Fine see you at dinner tonight" Cory walks away.

* * *

The rest of the day goes well. At the last bell Riley and Farkle find Lucas and Maya at her locker.

"Maya my dad said you have something to tell me gossip spill" Riley ran up and hugged Maya.

"Me and Cowboy kissed" Maya blurts out quickly.

"What no what" Farkle blabbed out.

"Yeah it sorta just happened" Lucas looked at Maya with a smile she smiled back.

"so are you two like dating now or what" Riley asks

"I don't know I think so Sundance" Maya says looking at Lucas

"Um Yeah Maya Hart will you be my girlfriend" Lucas asks taking Mayas hand. She nods yes

"Oh My Gosh yay I knew it would happen Farkle pay up" Riley jumps putting her hand out as Farkle reaches for his wallet.

"Fine" Farkle takes out his wallet.

"you bet on us getting together" Maya raises her voice at them.

"Yeah why" Farkle shakes his head in conformation.

"Oh No Farkle Riley you don't just bet on peoples relationships" Maya is now yelling at them.

"Hun calm down I will fix this" Lucas puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at her.

"Oh I like the sound of that" Maya calms down

"Okay Farkle Riley how much was the bet" Lucas looks at them

"20 bucks" Farkle says

"Okay both of you pay up" Lucas and Maya watch them both take 20 dollars out and hand it to Lucas.  
Lucas hand it to Maya

"Ha ha I win and you both loose thanks Ranger Rick" Maya smiles at the boy who just handed her 40 buck

"No problem Honey" Lucas tells her and kisses her on the cheek.

"I like it when you call me Honey" Maya says in a girly voice with a giggle.

"okay Honey" Lucas says again

Riley and Farkle fake gag

"You two are making me sick you broke Maya wheres her fire" Farkle says

"My Fire will be in your face in a second if you don't shut up come on Riles lets go back to yours I'm hungry" Maya nudges Riley

"Okay I want to see what Shawn says bye Farkle and Lucas" Riley walks off

"Call later Ranger Rick call me later see ya Farkle" Maya kisses Lucas on the cheek and catches up to Riley. They walk to Riley's house.


	5. Dinner at the Matthews

Dinner at The Matthews

Maya and Riley walk up to Riley's door. The door was open. Shawn was sitting on the kitchen counter, Topanga was at the table, Auggie and Ava on the couch. All eyes on Maya, she turns around and attempts to leave before they ask questions.

"Maya" Shawn hops down from the counter and sits with Topanga.

"Shawny you're here with Topanga and Ava and Auggie well isn't this lovely, bye" Maya turns around

"Maya is there something you forgot to tell me" Topanga says

"Nope" Maya says

"How could you let Cory find out first you are now my second favorite child" Topanga turns and gets water from the fridge.

"Mum what she was first. What about me your actual daughter" Riley looks at Topanga.

"Oh I love you sweetie" Topanga hugs Riley..

"We didn't mean to get caught by Cory and ypu would have been first to know" Maya says hesitantly

"Where is this kid I want to meet him" Shawn looks at Maya

"No he is not here he is" Maya's phone rings "On the phoe give me a second...Hi Sundance" Maya says in a sweet voice making Shawn gasp

"hey Honey what are you up to" Lucas says as Shawn walks over and takes Maya's phone.

"Hi this is Shawn Hunter, Lucas we were wondering if you would like to come to dinner" Shawn says to Lucas

"Sure Sir" Luca replies Shawn hangs up and gives Maya her phone back.

"Shawn what did you just do" Maya rasies her voice.

"I invited him to dinner" Shawn and Riley laugh.

"Funny hey Riles" Maya looks at her bestfriend and walks to her room

"Maya don't you dare" Riley runs after Maya into her bedroom

"Farkle get your butt here right now" Maya yells out Rileys window

"Here what do you want" Farkle says climbing up to Rileys bay window

"You're gonna come to dinner here cause Lucas is coming and you need to be here to" Maya explains to Farkle as Riley walks in.

"Maya what did you just do" Riley sits next to Farkle and Maya.

"If Lucas is coming to dinner then so is Farkle" Maya says with a sly smile across her face

"Fine" Riley confirms

"Maya there is a boy at the door for you" Cory yells

"oh my gosh he is here how do I look" Maya says checking her hair in the dresser

"Shawn don't say a word to him or you will regret it trust me" Maya yells running to the door.

"Ugh fine" Shawn replies as Maya runs past him

"Sundance" Maya yells when she sees him

"Hey Honey" Lucas replies. Maya hugs Lucas he picks her ups and spins her around. Maya walks Lucas in side hand in hand.

"Topanga this is Lucas" Maya introduces him to Topanga

"Mmm good girl Maya" Topanga whispers "Hi Lucas I'm Topanga Matthews" Topanga shakes his hand.

"Hello Mrs Matthewss" Lucas shakes her hand.

"Auggie Ava meet Lucas" Maya walks over to the couch where Auggie and Ava are.

"Maya who is he why is he here is that your brother" Auggie asks looking at Lucas.

"Nah Auggie Lucas is my boyfriend" Maya kneels down and tells Auggie.

Ava walks up to Lucas.

"Hi I'm Ava Morgenster Auggies Girlfriend" She looks up at him

"Hey Kids" Lucas says.

"What about me Maya I don't get an intro" Shawn looks at Maya.

"Fine Shawn this is Lucas. Lucas this is Shawn Corys friend" Maya introduces them

"Nice to meet you sir and thank you for having me for dinner" Lucas shakes Shawns hand

"Hmm Maya he is 'aight but I don't know Farkle Riley thoughts" Shawn turns to Farkle and Riley drinking juice at the counter.

"Shawn if I'm giving him a chance so are you" Riley says looking up at Shawn

"Fine Topanga whats for dinner Please say your not cooking" Shawn asks Topanga

"Pizza Shawn Cory will be back soon. Lucas where are you from" Topanga says hitting Shawn in the back of the head and then asking Lucas.

"Austin, Texas" Lucas replies

"Cool" Topanga fixes Auggies hair wich he just messes up again anyway.

"Lucas how old are you" Shawn looks at Lucas

"14" Lucas looks at Maya.

"Maya he is already to old for you" Shawn looks to Maya

"Quit it Shawn you are just jelous that now I now I won't be spending much time with you now I have a Cowboy" Maya stares at Shawn till he replies

"No... I just-" he is cut off by Riley.

"You and you window now Hurry" Riley points to Maya and Shawn and takes them to her room window. "talk you two" Riley leaves

"Why are you interigating Lucas you know he is good" Maya says first

"Cause if Lucas takes up all your time you will forget about me" Shawn says

"No Shawn you are the only person beside the Matthews who has never left or forgot me and if you think I start to forget you I need you to tell me but you have to give Lucas a shot maybe you will start to like him" Maya says her eyes start to water

"Aww come here kiddo" Maya hugs Shawn then Cory walks in 5 seconds later

"Pizza is here and we got another dinner guest" Cory walks in and says

"Who" Shawn and Maya ask

"Just come and see" Cory walks out.

Shawn and Maya walk out of the room Shawn stands at the hall looking for the new guest while Maya sits next to Lucas at the lounge room window

"Okay so we have Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Ava, Riley, Farkle, Lucas and Maya who is the guest" Shawn asks

Joshua walks in the room

"My Brothaa" Cory says as Josh walks up to him

"My Brothaa, Mmm Pizza dig in" Josh says as Auggie runs to him

"Uncle Josh" Auggie yells as Josh picks him up.

"Augg tell me stuff who is staying for dinner" Josh asks Auggie putting him down.

"Mum Dad Shawn Riley Ava Maya Farkle and Lucas" Auggie says sitting at the table next to Ava.

"Lucas who Riley" Josh ask Riley

"Mayas boyfriend"

"Farkle Topanga Cory tell me stuff" Josh looks at them

"Lucas new boy at school" Farkle says

"Texan" Topanga follows

"I caught them kissing at school that all I know and he is my class" Cory says

"Shawn thoughts" Josh faces Shawn

"I gotta give the boy a shot Maya said to" Shawn lokss at Maya who is smiling stupidly at Lucas

"Maya true or false" Josh turns and point to Maya wich snaps her out of her smiling trance.

"True all of it Joshie" Maya smirks and looks back at Lucas

"okay Hi Lucas" Josh finally greets Lucas

"Hey" Lucas smiles back

"Mmn Okay pizza I'm hungry" Josh walks over to grab some pizza.

"Me too Lucas what do you want" Maya asks walking to the table.

"I'll just have some hawaian thanks Hun" Lucas says

"Shawn can you grab us the hawaian please. Shawn passes the pizza to Maya, she puts some on a plate and sits back down with Lucas

Later after dinner and a movie Auggie yawns and Topanga looks at the clock

"Ava sweetie it is getting late I think its time for you to go home" Topanga says cleaning the plates.

"Okay but will someone walk me home" Ava asks looking to Maya

"Yeah Ava I'll walk you home I gotta get going too" Maya says taking her plate up to Topanga

"Yeah I should get going. Thank you for having me it has been lovely and you are all amazing people" Lucas says walking to the door

"Anytime Lucas any friend of Maya's is a friend of ours" Topanga says walking over to hug Maya who hugs back.

"Thank you" Lucas replies waving to everyone as he grabs his jacket and walks out the door with Ava and Maya

"Bye Ava" Maya says hugging Ava as they get to her door.

"bye Maya bye Lucas" Ava says hugging Maya and Lucas

"See ya kid" Lucas hugs Ava

Maya and Lucas walk towards the Subway station.

"Tonight was good" Lucas smiles at Maya as they sit down on the train

"Yeah I think Shawn is starting to like you" Maya says nudging Lucas.

"Thats a good thing" He says hugging her. Maya shivers as it gets colder.

"here take my jacket" Lucas puts his jacket around Maya wich hangs off her little body like a long dress.

"Won't you get cold" She asks zipping it up.

"I'll be fine" he says putting his arm around her

They stop at Maya's stop

"Bye Cowboy here is your jacket" She kisses him and hands him his jacket back

"Thanks bye Honey" He kisses her again then she hops off the train. 


	6. Cheats Rebel and Drinks

Cheats Rebel and Drinks

* * *

"Hey baby girl how was your night" Katy was home. Katy had not been home for a while she was either at work or with her new boyfriend.

"Good mum" Maya responded hugging her mum.

"that's good I got a big day at the diner tomorrow please don't wait up baby girl" Katy said taking her dinner to her room.

"Okay mum but tomorrows Friday I'll be at the movies and probably stay at Riley's or something I'll be okay" Maya walked to her room.

The next day Maya sleeps in she races to school she is a bit late.

"Miss Hart your late to my class" Cory said motioning her to sit down

"Sorry Cory big night" Maya sat down

"hey Maya" Riley turned to her friend an smiled

"Wheres Lucas" Maya asked

"I don't know I thought-"Riley stops when two people walk through the door.

Lucas walks in holding Missy Bradford's arm she has a smile on her face and his jacket in her arm.

"Sorry we are late we bumped into each other" Missy says with a sly smile across her face.

"Mr Friar explain" Cory says.

Lucas looks at Maya who is on the verge of crying he looks at Farkle who looks away and at Riley who just shakes her head. He knows how this looks.

"Oh Crap I can ex-" Lucas starts to say as Mayas eyes start tearing up.

Maya raises her hand.

"Yes Maya go. Lucas I will speak to you after class" Cory speaks to Lucas in an angry tone of voice. Lucas just nods in agreement and sits down.

Maya is sitting out behind the gym crying, her eyes are bloodshot her fingers stained with black from wiping the mascara and eyeliner from her eyes. Then a familiar face shows up and sits next to her.

"Hey Maya kid you look like you need this more than I do" Rebel holds out a bottle of beer to her.

"Hey Rebel thanks" Maya takes a swig from the bottle and puts it next to her.

"Whats up" Rebel takes a swig from the bottle.

"You know Lucas Friar" Maya asks.

"Umm yeah isn't he your boyfriend" Rebel hands Maya the bottle.

"Not anymore he cheated on me with Missy Bradford" Maya takes the bottle and takes a drink.

"Eww low much" Rebel laughs

"Ha yeah" Maya takes another swig from the bottle and laughs

"I got more in the car wanna grab a cold one" Looking at the empty bottle he stands up and puts his hand out to help Maya up.

'lets go" Maya says grabbing his hand.  
Maya and Rebel drink in the back of his car into the next bell.

(Back in class with Lucas)

"Lucas Friar stay behind I need to speak to you" Cory looks up at Lucas

"I'm staying I need to talk to" Farkle says not moving from his seat.

"Me too" Riley doesn't leave either.

"Yes Sir" Lucas stays in his seat as the rest of the class leave.

"WHAT WAS THAT! If you forgot you're dating Maya" Cory yells at Lucas.

"Maya is our friend you don't just go "bump into each other" with another girl" Farkle looks at Lucas speaking with a raised voice

"Maya where is she? she didn't come back to class" Riley runs out of classroom

"I don't understand I wasn't doing anything with Missy" Lucas looks at Cory then Farkle.

"Explain the holding hands and her having your jacket" Cory asks

"And Missy used the same excuse when she runs in with a guy" Farkle adds

"I was running late for I bumped into Missy as I was reaching the door. I grabbed her hand to help her up. I dropped my jacket and Missy picked it up for me. Then we walked in here" Lucas explains.

"Sure now you can explain it to the 16 year old girl you sent out of the room in tears who even her best friend can't find she has checked the whole school" Cory tells Lucas

"I'll go help she might show up at gym come on Lucas" Farkle says leaving the room.

Lucas Farkle and Riley go to gym hoping Maya will show up.

"She still isn't her-" Riley is cut off by Maya and Rebel walking in laughing.

"Maya where have you been there has been a big mistake" Riley runs to Maya hugging her. Maya shrugs her off.

"Come on Riley I know nobody cares about me it was stupid to think someone could stand by me" Maya says with a frown forming on her face

"M come over here" Rebel calls out to Maya

"Coming" She turns to him then back to Riley. "I gotta go the one person helping me through this is over there but if I stay over her Ranger Roy will join us and try to explain and I don't want that I want to be happy Riley and I can't be happy with people like him holding me back" Maya leaves and wipes a tear from her eye.

"M you kay" Rebel asks hugging Maya

Maya looks at Maya she smells alchol she walks back to Farkle and Lucas.

"What did she say" Lucas ask looking over to Maya who is laughing with Rebel

"It doesn't matter what she said she has been drinking see what you did Lucas you don't understand how much Maya believes everyone will leave he because everyone has and now you have driven her to drinking I hate you" Riley yells at Lucas

"I need to talk to her" Lucas looks at Maya. He walks over to Maya and Rebel

"Maya we need to talk" Lucas tells Maya

"Hey cowboy cant you see we are having fun not cheating on with the lowest of lows" Rebel looks at Lucas

"I didn't cheat on Maya" Lucas raises his voice.

"Oh yeah of coarse you didn't it was just your identical twin brother named Lucas" Maya says rolling her eyes

"No" Lucas states

"See Lucas just go" Maya points him in the opposite direction

"Fine Maya but when you need to talk I will be just a call away" Lucas says

"Yeah yeah yada yada just go she will be fine" Rebel says

"goodbye Maya" Lucas turns and starts to walk back to Riley and Farkle

"Yeah she has been drinking" Lucas states

"We need to tell someone" Riley says not even looking at Lucas she can't bare to he ruined her best friend.

"Your dad he will know what to do he always know" Farkle says

"Okay at lunch, what does Maya have next" Riley ask

"science but Rebel is in the class too" Lucas says

"Okay then we will meet at lunch in Mr Matthews room" Farkle says

The end of class bell rings, Rebel takes Maya's hand and they run out.


	7. Fire and Goodbyes

Fire and Goodbyes

* * *

Maya and Rebel are asleep when Maya wakes up in a coughing fit.

"Rebel Rebel wake up the shed is on fire" Maya shakes Rebel frantically waking up Rebel.

"*coughing* Crap Maya we have to get out" Rebel yells covering Maya from the fire. Part of the roof falls over the only exit out of the shed. Rebel and Maya soon hear the sirens of the fire engines and police cars.

"Hello is anybody in there" Rebel hears a firefighter call out

"Yes there are two of us" Rebel yells

"Do you have names" the firefighter calls back

"Maya Hart and Rebel Jones" Maya yells coughing

"Okay Rebel and Maya I need you guys to stay calm is there anyone else in there" The firefighter calls

"No we are alone can you hurry Maya is getting light headed" Rebel yells holding Maya

"Okay we are coming" The firefighter yells

Maya faints then the firefighter carries her out to an ambulance then Rebel too.

Riley Lucas and Farkle are sitting on the couch when the news comes on.

"There has been a large house fire at a small shed or as two teenagers call it 'home' behind John Quincy Adams High School. The two people in the shed seem to be named Maya Hart and Rebel Jones" The Reporter says

"Maya no" Riley yells

"Shh she is still talking" Lucas says

"Maya has said to been unconscious and her and Rebel are in an ambulance being taken to the hospital with serious injury's. The fire seemed to be caused by candles and alcohol the kids have been said to be drinking" The Reporter says

"Dad Mum Maya was just in a fire we have to get to the hospital" Riley yells out grabbing her coat.

"okay get in the car you three someone call Shawn" Cory runs to the door grabbing his keys and phone

"it was a alcohol inhabited fire Maya was drinking with him who knows what they were doing before the fire" Farkle says

"Farkle shut up I don't want to think about my girl with another guy" Lucas raises his voice

"Your girl hey" Farkle says hopping in the car

"I love Maya" Lucas hops in the car opening the door for Riley too.

"Oh Lucas you idiot love isn't something that happens. Maybe it is but if you love Maya like I do you would know not to even look at another girl" Riley yells at Lucas

"I know but I love her" Lucas says

"Shh I'm on the phone to Shawn" Cory yells starting the car

"Cor where are you Maya is in the hospital" Shawn says into the phone

"You know that's why we are calling you we are on our way" Cory says looking back at the two stop signs he just ran through.

"Hurry" Shawn says hanging up.

At the hospital Lucas Riley and Farkle stand waiting for the doctor. When the doctor walks in they all stop.

"I am here looking for anybody who is related or the legal carer of Maya Hart or Rebel Jones" The doctor announces

"We are here for Maya" Shawn says

"Are any of you here parents or her legal guardian" The doctor asks

"No but her mother just left her she has no relatives and Rebel is with her so can we please see her" Shawn begs the doctor.

"I can only let someone who is or will be her legal guardian" The doctor says Everyone looks at Shawn then Cory walks up and pats him on the shoulder

"Go Shawn" Cory says

"Yes I will take her" Shawn says with excitement

"Okay but she has just awoken from a coma" The doctor tells him

"Just let me see her" Shawn says walking

"This way and you will also have to tell her that Rebel will probably not make it through the night he has internal bleeding in his loungs" The Doctor says

"Yes of coarse" Shawn says gulping

Shawn walks in and sits next to Maya.

"Hey kiddo wanna tell me what happened" Shawn talks to Maya softly

"Shawn what are you doing here the others aren't here are they" Maya asks hesitantly

"Umm yeah Cor Topanga Auggie Farkle Riley and Lucas" Shawn says

"Lucas what you do know he cheated on me with Missy Bradford" Maya says "Oh my gosh is Rebel okay" Maya asks looking at him across the room.

"Yeah kiddo that's the thing its Rebel" Shawn pauses "he probably won't make it through the night when he protected you from the fire he got something stuck in his lungs now he has internal bleeding" Shawn puts Mayas hair out of her face as she starts crying.

"This is all my fault if my mum hadn't left I wouldn't have gone there and we wouldn't have drunk all that and we wouldn't have caused the fire with the fallen bottle" Maya is crying

"you were drinking Maya you shouldn't of been drinking I got in lots of trouble for drinking and it's not your fault" Shawn says "I'm gonna go out there for a while" Shawn walks out

Maya walks over to Rebel and sits down next to him.

"Hey Rebel I am so sorry I feel like this is all my fault but I gotta be strong I know you wont make it but before you go I want to say thank you" Maya sits down there for a while crying for about an hour then the monitor beeps Maya presses the button doctors come in and try to revive him but it wouldn't work Maya screams then sits quietly

Shawn and Riley walk in with the others Lucas stands at the door knowing Maya is still mad at him

"Hey Maya I am so sorry about Rebel but hey things will get better" Topanga hugs Maya and do does everyone else.

Maya just sits down she doesn't say anything. Then she sees Lucas at the door she pats a spot on her bed. He sits down on the bed. She motions him to talk.

"Hey Maya I know this is hard this is but you need to talk to someone" Lucas says

"Maybe I do but I don't know with the whole you and Missy thing then the fact that Rebel is dead" Maya start tearing up Riley sits behind her and hugs her.

"Hey Maya I am sorry the way you saw Me and Missy but it was an accident and I didn't kiss her" Lucas says

"I know that now Lucas I'm sorry" Maya says bringing everyone into a hug

"So Maya friends" Lucas says

"Then lets see where we go from there" Maya laughs.

Everyone leaves Lucas stays there smiling at Maya. A nurse comes in

"Sorry kids visiting hours are over" The nurse comes in.

Lucas says goodbye to Maya and heads home.


	8. Goodbye Rebel Jones

Goodbye Rebel Jones

* * *

Maya walks out of her new bedroom in Shawn's house wearing a short black dress with long sleeves. She looks at everyone staring at her as she walks to Riley. They don't say anything but everyone hugs each other.

"Maya are you ready" Shawn says hugging her

"Yeah I gotta let go it has been two weeks if I don't say goodbye now I don't think I will ever be able too" Maya says looking at eveyrbody in the room

"And you are gonna be okay to go with Lucas" Cory asks hugging Maya

Maya looks at everyone else in the room. She looks at Auggie in his best shirt and pants. Ava in her best black dress with a tiara in her hair. She looks at Topanga in a funeral dress. Cory and Shawn in matching suits. Riley in a black dress with a blue jumper. Farkle in a suit. Then at Lucas in a full funeral suit and blazer.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Maya finally says sorta smiling at everyone. They all walk out of the house

They get to the Cemetery and walk through till they find where Rebels funeral is. They are the only people who show up. The ceremony begins

"Rebel Jones was a great person..." The man continues to talk about Rebel like he was a perfect person. Maya stands up and walks to the front.

"Okay I'm sorry but that was all lies if I may I will say the truth of what Rebel would've wanted." Maya stands up wiping a tear from her eye

"Go on Maya" Lucas says

"Okay Rebel was never a good kid he was like me he had no family. He went to drinking but he never liked drinking he thought it made him forget the pain." Maya says some memories that she had with Rebel.

"There are many things Rebel never did that we spoke about. Rebel said for me to keep these to the day he died. He never had a birthday party he never left New York Rebel was still a virgin and as I said earlier he was like me but I found one difference between us Rebel had one regret wich was never having someone who cared but I have so many people who care for me and I have one more thing to say to Rebel" Maya wipes some tears from her eyes and walks to the casket.  
"Thank you Rebel and Goodbye" Maya cries then takes her seat between Riley and Lucas

"You okay Peaches" Riley hugs her best friend

"I'm always okay" She leans her head on Riley's shoulder

After the Funeral Lucas and Maya walk out to the car she stayed back for a while while everyone else went home Lucas waited to so he could take her home.  
They walk out to the car.

"Maya are you okay you seem a bit shaky and you haven't said much since the funeral" Lucas looks at Maya who just looks out the window. Her hair falling down her back. She looked gorgeous is all he could think.

"I have just the thing for this" Lucas says starting the car.  
Maya looks at him as he start to drive the opposite way to the Shawn's house. Lucas stops outside a...


	9. Paint wars and Sleepovers

Paint Wars and Sleepovers

* * *

Lucas stops outside the paintball center. He looks at Maya she just looks at him still hasn't said a word.

"You need to let go of some anger and sadness come on Maya" He looks at her she just looks at him. "One game Please Maya" he begs

"Fine then we go back to mine" Maya unbuckles her seat belt they walk in. They get suited up the horn blows for the game to start. Maya hides behind a wall. She is blue he is green and some other people are yellow orange purple pink and red.

Bye the end of the game Maya is laughing with only one green spot on her. Lucas comes out covered in blue paint.

"See just what you needed" He smiles ignoring the fact he just lost.

"Yeah but you got your butt kicked we should probably get back to mine now" She laughs messing up his hair.

"Okay lets go" Lucas drove back to Mayas house where everyone was waiting for them. Maya unbuckled her seat belt and walked to the door. Lucas opened the door for her and she walked in without saying a word. She looked at Lucas and he knew she said thank you.

"Maya hey how are you feeling" Riley asked her best-friend who just walked through the door.

Maya just shrugged and sat at the table. Auggie walked up to Maya he didn't say anything but he sat down next to her and hugged her. Maya hugged him back.

"It's gonna be okay Maya. Auggie fix it" Auggie said

Maya smiled at the little boy looking at her then she looked at everybody looking at her. She couldn't take it her eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the house.

"I'll go" Riley and Lucas said at the same time. Farkle following.

"No please Lucas Farkle just me this time I will bring her back" Riley pleaded as she ran out of the room down the street to Maya.

"Maya are you okay" Riley hugs her best friend and sits down with her.

"No I'm not Riles not this time he said this" Maya wipes tears from her eyes.

"Who said what" Riley asks

"Rebel. He said I have people who love me he said I would be fine I'm not fine Riley he is gone forever. He said I something else I need you to go get Lucas to meet me at the school for me please" Maya says wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging her best friend then walking off.

Riley goes back to the house.

"Where is Maya" Shawn and Lucas ask at the same time.

"Lucas school now Maya's orders" Riley says

"Okay" Lucas says walking out of the apartment. He walks to the school and sees Maya sitting at the gate.

"Hey Hart" Lucas says

"Huckle-berry Hey there is something I wanted to says to you" Maya walks up to him and hugs him.

"Whats that for" Lucas asks "not complaining but" he adds

"Shut up I have Riley's key to her apartment so we have about an hour I need you to come do something Rebel told me I had to do to know I can trust you" Maya says grabbing his hand which felt so natural.

"Okay but nothing against the law" he said as they gt to the door of the Matthews apartment.

Maya walks in and puts a movie on Lucas and her sit on the couch they dont say hugs him she rest her head on his shoulder he puts his arms around her the others are gone for a while when they come back Maya and Lucas are asleep. The Mattews come home Topanga puts a blanket on them and leaves them there while they all go back to stay at Shawn's house.  
The Next morning Lucas wakes up he looks around to see no one just him and Maya left in the Matthews appartment he looks at Maya still asleep arms around him with her head on his chest he hated to do this but he had to wake her up.

"Hey M" Lucas gently shakes her

"What I'm sleeping cowboy" She gently opens her eyes and looks up at him

"Maya deary we have school " He laughs gently nudging her "But I'm asleeping" She says "And we are gonna be alateing to school if you don't wake up" He says laughing "Alateing isn't a word okay I'm going to shower" She says hopping up and going for a shower.  
"Cool I'll wait out here" He said looking for his phone "Well you make breakfast I'm hungry" Maya demanded yelling from the shower.  
"I'm glad your back to being Maya" he says going in to make her breakfast.

"Me to Cowboy me to" Maya yells out

Riley and the others come home as Maya is in the shower. Lucas is making breakfast.

"Where is Maya, Lucas, I got her some new clothes" Riley walks in with a smirk on her face carrying shopping bags from Maya's favorite store, Demolition.

"She is in the shower" Lucas says walking out

"Okay I'll go knock on the door tell her we are home" Topanga says grabbing the bags off Riley and walking to the bathroom.

"cool do you guys want breakfast" Lucas asks walking back into the kitchen the girls nod no. Cory and Shawn walk in Shawn and Cory look at Lucas.

"H-hi Shawn Cory" Lucas stutters

"You didn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable Friar did you" Shawn says walking over to Lucas.

"No Sir never" Lucas says

"No hanky-panky Friar" Cory walks over to him.

"Oh-oh no sir" Lucas's face goes red with embarrassment.

"Good I'm watching you Friar very closely" Cory says pointing at Lucas.  
Lucas goes back to making Maya breakfast

"Maya sweetie I got you some new clothes" Topanga knocks on the door to the bathroom. Maya walks out of the bathroom into Riley's room and hugs Topanga

"Thank you so much" Maya says taking the bags

"Its okay honey we love you" Topanga says

Topanga leaves the room while Maya gets dressed she walks out Lucas looks at her his jaw drops as he sees what Maya was wearing she hugs Shawn and Cory Lucas looks at how the ripped skinny jeans make her legs look taller the old looking t-shirt he swears was one of his and a flannel make her look cute but edgy and her hair bounces as she runs to Shawn and Cory

"wow she is gorgeous what am I thinking she won't like me like that anymore" Lucas thinks to himself

"Whats up Ranger Rick did you get me food ah never mind lets go to school" Maya says walking up to him laughing "whoa okay Riley you comin' with us" Lucas says laughing with her

"yeah I'll text Farkle tell him to meet us at the station" Riley says taking out her phone.

" cool lets go" She grabs Riley's hand and Lucas by the t-shirt

"I wish I didn't get mad at him he makes me feel safe this is his old t-shirt what am I thinking this is stupid I just miss Rebel maybe" Maya thinks to herself.


	10. Truth Dare and Love

Truth and Dare and Love

(at school)

"Hey Cowboy what have we got after history this morning" Maya asks checking her bag over her shoulder.

"Japanese" Lucas says

"Crap hey Ranger Roy walk me to my locker I got my math book instead of my Japanese book" Grabbing her math book out of her book

"sure" He says putting his arm around her waist

Lucas and Maya walk to her locker she opens her locker and empty beer bottles fall out and smash making all the other kids look at her.

"No no no no Lucas why no" Maya falls to the ground screaming and crying.

"Hey Maya its okay I'm gonna get whoever did this" Lucas sits down holding her in his arms. Mr Matthews walks around the corner to see Maya.

"Maya what happend why is all this glass on the ground are these yours" Cory sits down picking up a glass bottle that was smashed on the ground

"No we opened my locker and these fell out Mr Matthews I can't do this it was a mistake to come to school I have to go Mr Matthews" Maya sniffles leaning in to Lucas. She stands up and starts to walk.

"I don't know Topanga's not home who will stay with you" Cory stands up.

"Umm Friar can please Mr Matthews I don't know if I can stay here" Maya says as Lucas stands up.

"Ugghh fine but Friar don't touch her at all not at all" Cory says walking over to Lucas

"y-yes Mr Matthews" Lucas stutters.  
"Comin' Lucas I need to get out of here" Maya says still shaking. they walk out of the school.

on the subway

"Hey Maya how are you feeling" Lucas says touching Maya making her jump a little.

'Umm yeah thanks just a bit cool' Maya says shivering.

"oh here take my jacket" He takes off his jacket "Thanks" Maya wraps the jacket around herself. She looked up at Lucas tears started to form in her eyes she hugs him tightly around his torso he puts his arms around her

"Aww come on don't cry Maya" Lucas squeezes her tightly to his chest "I just don't know it's hard if that keeps happening I might crash the moment the those bottles fell I felt it all the heat the fire the pain no no no I don't want to go back not now not again make it better Lucas please" Maya says crying int his shirt.

"yeah I promise it will get better that's a promise" Lucas hugs her tighter.

"I haven't seen Maya like this she is breaking down she is relying on me to make things better this isn't her she doesn't call me Lucas either this is breaking her and like I promised I will fix this for her" Lucas thinks to himself

"I'm sorry I'm not acting myself at all I'm sorry Lucas" She lets go of Lucas and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Maya it's fine your gonna be okay now lets go we do whatever you want" He smiles at Maya she looks so gorgeous in his jumper the sleeves hang over her hands and is long enough for her to wear as a dress

"What you lookin at" She asks turning around looking behind her then back at him smiling "nothing uh sorry what were saying" He asks shaking his head

"we could watch a movie and eat popcorn or we could sit and talk" Maya suggests

"that sounds good up to you" Lucas says smiling at her

"yeah cool" Maya says hopping off the train.

the Matthews apartment

Maya and Lucas walk in to see Shawn sitting on the couch.

"Maya, Friar" Shawn looks at them Maya in the jumper and Lucas smiling.

"Shawn what are you doing here how did you get in" Maya asks quickly

"I have a key Cory gave it to me" Shawn says with a sly smirk.

"What Topanga doesn't even have a key and it is her house but why are you here now like now now I know your gonna be here later but not now" Maya says hesitantly.

"why cause you think I Shawn Hunter would ruin your date in the middle of school with Friar" Shawn says with a laugh

"SHAWN its not a date go ask Cory why I'm here go Now" Maya squeals

"okay but don't do anything I would do home alone with a girl" Shawn laughs standing up.

"Shawn go now please thank you buh-bye" She pushes Shawn out of the door. Shawn leaves leaving Maya and Lucas alone she still has his jacket on.

"sorry about that Shawns just well he's Shawn so what you wanna do" Maya locks the door and sits on the couch.

"I don't know" Lucas says sitting next to her

"I got this game of truth or dare on my phone you put your names and age into it and it gives you truths and dares for your age" Maya says taking out her phone with a sly smile across her face.

"hey why not" Lucas says smiling

Maya puts the details in to her phone.

"what now" Lucas ask

"we shake the phone then it will show a name then choose truth or dare" Maya shakes the phone Lucas names shows up.

"ha ha truth or dare Bucky McBoingBoing" Maya laughs

"Truth" Lucas presses the truth button.

"Of course okay. You are on a double date who would you want the other couple to be" Maya asks rolling her eyes

"Riley and Farkle" Lucas says after a little while

"um okay I can't imagine that and I don't think I want to but sure" Maya says

"Why wouldn't he want me there" Maya thinks to herself

"The only reason I want them there is because I want Maya there with me" Lucas thinks

Maya shakes the phone its her name

"Hey hey Truth or Dare Maya Hart" Lucas says

"I'm not a woos so dare" Maya laughs pressing the dare button.

"Okay the other person or people with you have to find some sort of food and pour it on you but you have to be blindfolded and guess what it is" Lucas says lauging wrapping his jumpeer around Maya's eyes

"Ugh okay if you pour something disgusting on me I will jack you up son" Maya says with a stern voice

"never know" Lucas smirks. Lucas walks into the kitchen and grabs some whipped cream he shakes it up and sprays it on her he puts some in her mouth and some in his mouth

"Friar thats easy its whipped cream my favorite" Maya smiles licking her lips

"mine too I just wanted whipped cream so I thought hey why not" Lucas laughs pouring some more in her mouth

A little while later

"what you actually dream of ballerina poking you with their pointy toes and buns" Lucas laughs at Maya

"yep okay your turn truth or dare" Maya shove him and shakes the phone.

"truth" Lucas says again "woos okay describe the person you like without using their name" Maya leans in close with intrige

"well the other person I like she is short with long hair that reaches the small of her back if she ever let her hair down there you go" Lucas says then zipping his mouth shut.

"no more I might know her do I" Maya asks

"yeah you do but I don't wanna give too much away" Lucas says

"Please I would absolutly love to meet her you should ask her out and if you tell me more I could help" Maya says

"maybe but I don't think she is looking for anything right now but she is a great artist and musican she is always really protective of her three friends" Lucas says

"I think I know who she is but sorry to break this to you but Riley dosen't like you" Maya says with a weird smile on her face

"I'm sorry Maya but its not Riley I like Riley as a friend but not like that" Lucas says looking at Maya

"okay wait you have a bit of whipped cream on your umm" She leans up to Lucas's lip and wipes a bit of whipped cream from them. Lucas smiles and Maya bites her bottom lip in a smile. She Kisses Lucas and he kisses back Maya realises what she is doing and pulls away

"I'm sorry Lucas this isn't fair to you" Maya pulls back. She runs to Rileys room and locks the door leaving Lucas sitting there alone

"I love you Maya" He runs and sits at the door. He looks at the time Riley Cory and probably Farkle should be here pretty soon he cleans up the game they were playing Maya walks out

"Lucas I'm sorry for before I don't know what happend that wasn't fair for you" Maya appologises

"what do you mean" Lucas asks

"I love you Lucas but I got angry at you for Missy and I told you we should be friends it's not fair for me to kiss you and tell you I love you" Maya says

"Its not fair for you to kiss me then pull away with out me telling you I love you" Lucas says holding Maya by the hand

"what" Maya asks yanking her arm but Lucas dosen't let go

"Maya Hart I love you I've loved you from the moment you spoke to me on the train to this moment right now and for every second in the future" Lucas looks into her eyes

"Really wow what does this mean for us" Maya asks

"I don't know what do you want this to mean for us" Lucas asks. Maya walks up to Lucas gets on her tippy toes she grabs the back of his neck and kisses him

"I like that idea" Lucas smiles kissing her again.

"Me too Ranger Rick" Maya smiles

"then lets keep this" Lucas says

"deal" She kisses him again then Riley and Cory walk in with Farkle and Shawn

"No no no Friar what did I say about touching" Cory says. He grabs Lucas by the shirt and drags him out the door and shuts it.

Knock Knock Knock

"who is it" Shawn asks

"Me Maya has my jacket" Lucas says. Maya opens the door and looks at Lucas

"hey Deary can I have my jacket" he asks with a smile

"No honey I'm keeping it it's cold okay bye sweetie" She laughs

"Bye" Lucas kisses him on the cheek and closes the door


End file.
